In a triangulation measurement, light is emitted with a light transmitter onto an object to be examined. Light is thrown back from the illuminated object area and detected with a light receiver. The light receiver can have a spatial resolution and record a measurement image. According to the triangulation principle the light transmitter and light receiver are offset relative to each other in a direction transverse to the measuring direction or arranged at an angle to each other, so that, in the measurement image, the position of the illuminated object area depends on the distance of the object from the measuring device. Position or distance information relating to the object can thus be obtained.
An established measurement method uses a linear illumination. Here, illuminating light is emitted in a light pattern, in particular in the form of a line/a light strip, typically in the form of a straight line. Depending on the shape, or form, of the object, however, a straight line is not recorded in the measurement image, but instead a distorted line or a stepped progression. From the progression recorded in the measurement image it is therefore possible to derive shape or position information for the object. For greater reliability, a plurality of line-shaped illuminations or light strips can be used.
A generic measuring device for triangulation measurement comprises a light transmitter for emitting illuminating light in a measurement mode, a transmitting optical system for guiding the illuminating light in a light pattern, in particularly in a plurality of light strips, in the direction of an object; a light receiver for recording an image, wherein, in the measurement mode, the image is a measurement image of the object, which is recorded by measuring of light thrown back from the illuminated object areas; and a control and evaluation unit, which is designed to determine shape or position information of the object, in a measurement mode, based on the measurement image.
Correspondingly, it is provided in a generic method for triangulation measurement that:                with a light transmitter, illuminating light is emitted,        with a transmitting optical system, the illuminating light is guided in a light pattern, in particular in a plurality of light strips, in the direction of an object,        with a light receiver, light thrown back from illuminated object areas is measured and a measurement image of the object is recorded, and        with a control and evaluation unit, shape, or form, or position information of the object is determined based on the measurement image.        
Such a measuring device and such a measurement method are described by the applicant for example in EP 2 287 560 B1 and are also known from U.S. Pat. No. 6,542,249 B1 and US 2004/0032974 A1.
Various parameter data are used for the measurement mode. These can be for example the exposure time or target values for the objects to be measured, for example a desired object vertical profile. Ideal parameter data for the measurement mode therefore depend, in particular, on a field of use and the objects to be examined at the given moment. It can therefore be useful to transmit parameter data via a communication interface to the measuring device.
A BUS interface, for example CAN, Profibus, Ethernet or a serial interface, is frequently used as a communication interface. The resources for transmitting new parameter data is, however, undesirably high here, as corresponding computing units, computers with associated programs and relatively well-trained staff are required to operate the programs. The term “computing unit” is to be understood here to mean computers, but also memory-programmable controllers and process management systems, and other computer-based control and regulating units.
Furthermore, a radio module, which receives the parameter data for example from a smartphone or a computer, can also be used as a communication interface. However, there are numerous risks and problems here: viruses or other harmful software on the smartphone or computer could transmit undesired parameter data to the measuring device. Third parties could also access the measuring device by other radio means. In environments with electromagnetic interference sources or shielding environments, radio modules are frequently unreliable. Radio modules may also be banned in principle, in order to exclude interference to a company network.
Alternatively, parameter data can be input into the measuring device via an operating element, for example via a button, a touch-sensitive screen or a turning element. Due to the small size of the measuring device, however, a touch-sensitive screen is very small in most cases and the menu management is also frequently inconvenient. Buttons on the measuring device are also very small in most cases and, depending on the field of use, are often very difficult to reach. Generally, only trained staff can carry out data input via operating elements.